


Understanding The Nature Of A Clone

by Fanfic_Parkour_Master



Series: Clone Abed's Hurting And So Am I [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: I just watched Geothermal Escapism and am in pain, M/M, Not Beta Read, does this count as hurt/comfort??, he needs some hurt for his comfort, i can't tell, please abed sweetie, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Parkour_Master/pseuds/Fanfic_Parkour_Master
Summary: It didn’t make sense, he was Clone Abed now. He didn’t have strong emotional reactions like the old Abed. The old Abed was dead.So why was he crying?
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, but its written with that intention, it's not explicit - Relationship
Series: Clone Abed's Hurting And So Am I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Understanding The Nature Of A Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Geothermal Escapism, was sad, wrote this.
> 
> Baby needs to process his emotions.

Clone Abed was sitting in the blanket fort, his head tilted as he considered how he was going to move his things into Troy’s old bedroom.

Suddenly, he saw a drop of water fall onto his knees that were folded up to his chest. He frowned and moved his hand up to his face, feeling the streams of salty tears that had apparently been falling down his face.

He wasn’t aware he had started crying.

It didn’t make sense, he was Clone Abed now. He didn’t have strong emotional reactions like the old Abed. The old Abed was dead.

So why was he crying?

Logically, if he _were_ the real Abed, it would make sense for him to cry. Although the old Abed wasn’t prone to overly emotional responses like crying, even he had his breaking point and this would probably be it. His best friend is gone, abandoning him like everyone else in his life, in a way he never thought would happen (and had been promised by the friend in question), at least, not with Troy (never with Troy). His best friend had left to sail around the world. Away from him.

_But he wasn’t the old Abed so it just didn’t make sense_.

He furiously wiped at his eyes. He didn’t want Annie to wander in and see the cracks that were forming in his clone self.

When he was sure he was no longer crying and that the puffiness around his eyes had gone down, he climbed out of the fort.

That night when he was watching Kickpuncher with Annie, he didn’t mention it when she took his hand and squeezed it from the recliner next to him. She would need as much comfort she could get considering she was so emotionally frail.

Clone Abed didn’t notice the fat tears that once again rolled down his face.

Real Abed squeezed her hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
